User talk:Tecraudio
Welcome! Congratulations on starting YoutubePoopBR Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi tecraudio, FoxMcCloud666(@EduardoFox64) aki! \o Eu criei a página do Projeto Dodgeball, dá uma Olhada e corrige alguma coisa que estiver errada (Principalmente por estar fora do projeto eu não sei muito bem das regras, mas tentei ser o mais preciso possível) \o vlw Ear rape pelo skype e foda mano :) Olá Tecraudo tudo blz? criei uma pagina descrevendo minha persona, gostaria que fosse incluida no indice alfabético de poopers. ou não, mas espero que sim valeu. iai Tecraudio, queria saber como entra no SobreverboS, poderia informar como é possivel entrar no grupo do skype? io trecrauduio vc mo bunitos qr mim pasa seu mssn?/ Tecrodio? add no skype - > iury.morais85 ( 06:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC)) TECRAUDIO EU TE AMO mas quando vem mlporno 5/7 Bubble-Blitz (talk) YouTube Poop Wiki Oi, eu sou o chefe do administrador Inglês YouTube Poop Wiki, eu estou usando o tradutor do google por isso peço desculpas para o mau espanhol. Acho que devemos vincular nossos dois wikis. Se você concorda, por favor responda. Milez 20:25, September 13, 2014 (UTC)